


The Drunken Mistake.

by alice_00



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_00/pseuds/alice_00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night out with too much alcohol and one big mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drunken Mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set in a small country town in England.

The dim light shown through Clarkes curtains, illuminating the teenagers room and waking her up in the process. Clarke loved the summer but having the sun wake her up at half six in the morning is something that she doesn't really enjoy. Just like any other Wednesday, Clarke slowly rose from her bed and was greeted by her mother, Abby, and her boyfriend, Marcus. Her mother hasn't dated ever since her father had died and she was glad that there was someone there for her now. Clarke sat down in front of a bowl of cereal and watched the morning news before heading out to school.

The walk to the bus stop was the best part of the day for Clarke. She got to see the town she grew up in before most people had woken up. She loved how green the trees were at this time of year and how the birds would sing to her. She walked outside of her house and placed her headphones in her ears and carefully selected the right playlist.

When she got to her bus stop her best friend was already there, Costia. The two only had knew each other for a few months but already have a close bond. They were in two of the same classes as each other, and there was a unstoppable friendship formed when they got assigned classes. Costia was a strong character to say the least. She was always there for Clarke no matter what and she really respected her.

Clarke walked up behind the girl and asked, “Costia! How was your weekend?”

“Hey girl! It was good thank you. I got so much to tell you! Have you heard about...”

Costia was one of them people that knew everything, everyone would tell her their secrets and she was trusted not to tell anyone. But that rule never applied to Clarke. She would tell Clarke everything that she had heard. The rest of the bus ride was Costia giving Clarke all the gossip from the past night.

The weather was really warm considering it was only May, so Clarke and Costia decided to sit around the back of the school in the fresh air. They spotted their friends sitting on the steps which leads up to the sporting fields, so they settled next to them.

Octavia was sat next to her boyfriend Lincon and were having there own conversation like they always do. Raven was sat next to them looking at her phone awkwardly. The two girls sat next to her and Raven started telling us about her weekend away with Finn. This didn't stop until the alarm for first class went off.

The first classes were a blur, Clarke hated all of them. The only thing keeping her through not banging her head against the desk was the fact there was only a few more weeks left in school. The best part of her day was lunch. The food hall was always really full and loud but somehow her friends always managed to get the same table every day. She sat next to all of her friends and played cards and had meaningless conversations.

“Hey Costia!” Clarke snapped her head up and saw Lexa pulling a chair next to Costia. Costia and Lexa have been seeing each other for a few months now. At the beginning of their relationship they were madly in love, they couldn't have any time away from each other. But now, it's like something has changed. Clarke lowered her head and started playing on her phone. She never knows why she always go shy when she's around Lexa, she feels small when she's in her presents.

“Hey Clarke, how are you?” Lexa always asked how Clarke was, maybe it was because she wanted to act nice to Costias' best friend. Clarke looked up to meet Lexas' eye contact.

“I'm good thank you.”

“You going to Bellamy's party on Friday?” Bellamy was always planning the best parties for everyone to go to. Clarke was thinking about going for a while but was never made up her mind.

“Yeah, I think so,” _I guess I just made up my mind,_ she thought.

“Good.” Lexa gave her a little grin and something shifted in Clarkes stomach. She quickly continued her conversation with Costia. Clarke carried on playing on her phone.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. My first ever work so tell me if it needs some changes. Thank you!


End file.
